There has been disclosed a system having a printer and a PC. When a capability information notice request is received from the PC, the printer transmits a capability notice, which indicates that the printer has a specification, to the PC. The PC displays a print setting screen, in response to the capability notice, and receives a user's print setting. The PC generates a print job by using the print setting and transmits the print job to the printer. The printer executes a printing by using the print job.
According to this technology, since the capability notice transmitted from the printer to the PC indicates the same specification all the time, there is a possibility that the printing will not be appropriately executed.